emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
06012
}} is the 6014th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Wednesday 31 August, 2011. Written by CAROLINE MITCHELL Directed by PIP SHORT Plot Part One Nikhil's finishing a run and bumps into Charity coming out of Café Main Street. She warns him that she'll be sending him a dry cleaning bill, and they share an exchange about whether Jai is still interested in her or not. Nikhil reckons she's blown it- 'finito benito'. In the café, Nikhil orders an orange juice from Brenda, and Bob admires Hazel's art work on the chalk board. Chas comes in for a latte and a Danish, and chats to Hazel about her new job. Hazel jokes about it and Chas laughs. At Home Farm, Declan finishes off a call. Dermot comes in and Declan explains to him that he needs Dermot to go back to Ireland - with Mia. Dermot can't believe he's serious, but Declan implores him to do this one thing for him. Dermot is disappointed in Declan and walks off without giving him an answer. In the factory, Nikhil's going through an order with a staff member, when he sees Jai close the blinds in the office. Nikhil goes into the office, and tells Jai how worried he is about him. Jai tells Nikhil that Mia is going away. At Home Farm, Declan's helping Mia with her suitcases, and they joke about Adam being in them. Declan tells Mia that Dermot's going back to Ireland today. Mia is suspicious that he'd decide to move so suddenly, and can't see how he'd manage on his own. Declan thinks Mia could help. In the café, Hazel serves Amelia a birthday chocolate milkshake and Bob says she can have it on the house. Sean insults Brenda, and Rachel's embarrassed. Hazel is awkward when Rachel asks if she has kids. At Home Farm, Mia isn't keen on going to Ireland - she doesn't know anyone. Declan is giving her the hard sell - her granddad needs her, and he'll make sure she has work and is comfortable for money. Mia thinks it sounds like punishment because she reminds him of Ella. Declan tells her that isn't true. Dermot comes in and asks Mia to go with him - Declan looks grateful for his support. Part Two In the café, Amelia looks miserable, and Sean comments what a rubbish birthday it is. Rachel defends she can't help it, she's skint. Sam comes in for a gingerbread man for Samson, but gives it to Amelia to cheer her up. Rachel asks Sam if he has any ideas. In the Woolpack, Charity's moping but Chas doesn't have sympathy for her. Holly's bored and chatting to Moira at the bar. Pearl is shocked that Dermot's leaving, and will be sad to see him go. Jai comes to the bar, and doesn't want to chat to Charity. Nikhil finds him and Jai doesn't appreciate Charity and Nikhil sniping at each other. Charity thinks she's making progress. Sam's brought Rachel, Amelia and Sean up to Wishing Well Cottage. Amelia and Samson run at the chickens, and Sean moans that the pigs stink. Rachel's really grateful to Sam. Sam introduces them to his best friend, Gladys. In the pub, Mia's saying goodbye to Holly and Moira, telling them she's moving to Dublin. Holly says she went with school once. Mia tells Jai and Nikhil she's going - moving to Dublin via two weeks in Nice. Jai and Nikhil hope it's what Mia really wants. Jai makes an excuse about having to leave for a meeting, and gives Mia a brief hug and leaves. Mia thinks he was acting a bit weird, but Nikhil assures he's fine. Nikhil gives her a big hug and tells her he'll miss her. At Wishing Well, Sam brings drinks outside, and Sean's throwing stones at beer cans. Sam doesn't like Sean's attitude, and Sean insults Sam. Rachel comes over with Sam and a filthy Amelia - she's fallen off a pig. Rachel takes Amelia to get cleaned up. In the factory office, Nikhil tells Jai that Mia thought he didn't care, and warns he needs to do something about it before it's too late. Jai feels that he can't do anything about it - he owes Declan that much. Nikhil asks Jai to consider his options carefully, or live to regret it. At Home Farm, Dermot makes sure Mia's ok to leave. She's leaves the room and Dermot tells Declan he needs to be absolutely sure he's doing the right thing by sending Mia away. Declan tells him he just can't cope any other way. Declan tells him that he appreciates what he's doing and offers his hand to shake. Dermot refuses - this isn't some kind of business deal, and warns that he'll end up a lonely old man. In the café, Hazel's cleaning chewing gum from under a table, and Brenda blames Sean. Bob thinks it's time Hazel did some more travelling, but Hazel's broke. Mia and Dermot pack up a taxi. Dermot looks very stern. Declan's finding it hard to know how to say goodbye. Jai drives up and Declan tries to rush Mia - starting to panic a little. Mia jokes about how rubbish her dad is with emotions, and tells Declan how much she loves him. She gives him a big hug, and he tells her that he loves her too. Declan shoots a warning look at Jai. Jai looks awkward and tells her he just wanted to say goodbye properly. Mia gets in the taxi and waves as it drives off. Jai tries to talk to Declan but he just walks away. Inside Home Farm, Declan looks lost in the big empty house. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Wednesday